


Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time

by crystalklances



Series: Klancemas Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klancemas Week 2017, M/M, Musician Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Klancemas Week Day 5 -- Music /CiderKeith and Lance celebrate their first Christmas together. Keith serenades Lance with a Christmas song that carries a certain message.





	Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song with the same name by Owl City aka my big love and inspiration.
> 
> I knew right away that I had to do something with this song for Klancemas. Already since way back last year, I have had the mental image of Keith singing the song for Lance. So, naturally, now that I finally have a chance to write it, what better way than to use one of my AU verses, where Keith is a musician?
> 
> I think it works fine as a standalone, but if you want to read the original part of my musician!Keith verse, it's linked via series function.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And once again, I thank my friend Meli for giving it a read over for me!

It had been about half a year since they had gotten together. While their relationship had started on a rather physical note, while also based on mutual inspiration along with a crush on first sight, their feelings blossomed more and more as time passed.

Keith was looking forward to Christmas together with Lance. Already with the start of the season, Lance’s holiday cheer was contagious.

With the weather becoming colder and more rainy, Keith didn’t go to the park to perform and promote himself as often anymore. Whenever he did, though, Lance would always stop by without fail.

Under the bright light decorations for the season, Keith played covers of various Christmas songs next to a couple of his own pieces. He had yet to write seasonal songs of his own, but doing covers of old classics and new songs for the holidays was always a good way to get people in the mood.

As usual, he would take requests from his audience to give them what they wanted to hear most. Lance, of course, would make requests as well. He’d request all kinds of cheesy songs for the holidays, or funny ones. Among them: Peppermint Winter and Humbug by Owl City.

Keith had to admit that he loved playing those. Especially ever since meeting Lance, he had secretly taken a liking to this kind of music, with cheery tunes and fun, whimsical lyrics. It had led him to expand his horizons and experiment more. The singer also had a similar vocal range, which was a plus.

Much like the lyrics of Humbug, Keith was trying to figure out what to give to his boyfriend as a gift. He wanted it to be nice and meaningful and personal. But, of course, he knew that he couldn’t fulfill all three points at once.

He thought about the classics—lingerie, sweater, scarves, socks… the first was rather tempting, while the others seemed too ordinary with Lance being a fashion designer. Another option was jewelry, or some fancy beauty products… or better a gift card, because Keith had no clue about these things.

No matter what he went for, though, he knew one thing: he wanted to sing for Lance, much like back then on his birthday. Even if he didn’t have a new song especially for Lance, he could do a cover that expressed his feelings just as much.

And he already had just the right song in mind.

Even though he knew that he could play and sing it, he practiced tirelessly just to make sure. Everything had to be perfect for Lance.

 

Finally, it was Christmas Eve.

Early the next morning was when the flight to Lance’s family was scheduled, and they wanted to exchange their own presents in advance to have less to carry. And so, they were sitting on the soft carpet in Lance’s apartment in the late afternoon, the presents laid out under the Christmas tree next to them.

In the end, Keith had decided on a few pretty, ocean-related trinkets, as well as a beauty care gift basket that he hoped held things Lance could use.

But first, it was time to sing.

He already had his guitar right next to him, so when he told Lance that he wanted to play a song for him, Lance wasn’t surprised. But even if it was no surprise, Lance’s eyes shined as brightly as always, a smile on his lips, at the prospect of hearing Keith sing.

Keith smiled back. Then, he cleared his throat.

He had played with Lance as his only audience many times before, and yet, his heart was beating fast. This felt special, somehow.

He started to play.

Finally, he sang, “ _ Well it’s Christmas time and I’m warm inside despite the bitter cold. Cause you’re here with me and I guarantee my heart is yours to hold. So we smile below this mistletoe as if we need a hint. And the falling snow, well I bet it knows, how love can pull you in. _ ”

He held eye contact with Lance.

“ _ Little lights flash in your eyes, glowing by the fireside. Leave the presents on the floor, cause you’re the one I’m waiting for. _ ”

Lance was truly beautiful, with the fairy lights reflecting in his eyes and the flustered grin on his lips.

“ _ Let’s fly around the world tonight woah-oh yeah, kiss me babe, it’s Christmas time. I love the way you hold me tight oh-oh yeah, kiss me babe it’s Christmas time. _ ”

He played the entire song. The moment he finished the last note and lowered his guitar, Lance leaned over, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck to pull him into a deep kiss. When they separated, they held gazes.

Keith chuckled.

“You took the hint, huh, babe?” he murmured.

“How could I not, when you serenade me like that?” Lance whispered back.

They shared another kiss, but finally, they unwrapped their presents while a playlist of Lance’s favorite Christmas songs was playing softly in the background.

Keith was delighted that Lance liked his gifts, including the gift basket which next to fancy things such as galaxy bath bombs also held other self-care items such as a tea mix and scented candles.

Lance’s gifts for him were a set of new piercings, a self-knit beanie with matching scarf, both dark red with a musical notes pattern, and… a new pair of fingerless leather gloves, black with red details. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, to which Lance grinned innocently.

Still, though, Keith loved the gifts and immediately tried on the beanie, scarf and gloves. He couldn’t wait to wear them out on the streets, always carrying something to remind him of his boyfriend. And if anyone asked him where he got those, well, he would advertise Lance’s shop to ensure Lance would get the traffic he deserved.

They had a light dinner and spent an hour cuddling and singing along to the music together before finally retiring early.

 

When their plane arrived at their destination, they were greeted warmly at the airport. Keith felt nervous watching Lance reunite with his family, but was caught by surprise when he, too, was wrapped up in hugs despite being a total stranger, albeit Lance’s boyfriend.

Even the car ride to the family’s house was already lively, the radio playing songs and everyone chatting. Keith couldn’t imagine how much more cheer there must’ve been with the entire family in one place.

The answer was: the cheer was infinite. It was crowded and loud. But not the bad kind—no, it was the warm, soft kind that wrapped all around you like a thick woolen blanket. Keith felt right at home. He felt like a part of the family.

He was asked many questions, about himself, and his music. He and Lance had to tell the story about how they had met and gotten together (though they conveniently left out certain details). Keith learned that Lance’s niece and nephew were both fans of his music, as well.

Eventually, Keith was asked to play some songs. He had left his guitar at home, but someone brought out a guitar—Lance’s old guitar that was still kept at the house. Playing on it was magical, like he was growing closer to his boyfriend in an entirely new way.

Keith was used to playing and singing all the time. But playing like this, with the entire family sitting together and singing along, with his boyfriend leaning against his back, hearing his voice softly in his ears… it was a new experience, but so wonderful and sweet.

He had always wanted to play music for the rest of his life, but right in this moment, he hoped that he could spend it all with Lance, and sing together with his family forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
